


Living in Bliss

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, For now these are just reposts from my tumblr, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex toy that never gets used aha, They have a baby in one, Thunderstorms, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living a life with Noiz can be interesting, but living with Aoba can be equally so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise Package

**Author's Note:**

> Noiz decides to order something new for the bedroom, too bad the address was wrong.
> 
> Original post: http://sei-seragecko.tumblr.com/post/84477467903/i-wrote-a-little-thing-where-noiz-orders-a-sex-toy

It has been around two months since Aoba decided to leave his home of Midorijima and start a new home with Noiz in Germany. He loved his boyfriend dearly, but his lack of social contact has been getting to his head.

“I don’t understand why Noiz doesn’t want me to get a job, I feel so useless when I just lie around all day and wait for him to get home.” Aoba grumbles as he pets Ren’s soft fur and lets out an exasperated sigh. “He’s always like “Go make some friends” or “Go shopping, I got you that damn credit card. Go out there and use it.” He repeats the overused phrases in an over exaggerated deep voice, mocking his boyfriend’s lower register.

“Have you tried talking to any of the neighbors? I am sure that they wouldn’t mind if you went and introduced yourself.” Ren hopped off of Aoba’s lap and pattered over to the door, lightly scratching at the door to help get his point across.

“Whatever, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. Hell, it might even be fun. I am just worried about the language problem, is all.” The blue haired man stood up slowly and stretched out his arms. He slipped on his shoes and was picking up his furry companion when a loud knock echoed off of the front door.

“Hm, I wonder who that is? I don’t think Noiz said he’s expecting anyone today…” Aoba placed Ren on the couch as he moved to the door and opened it up slowly. An unfamiliar face stared back at him as he put on a friendly smile and spoke in horrible broken German.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Are you…. A-o-ba Sera-…gaki?” The German woman struggled to pronounce his name as she read the name off of an open cardboard box. He laughed slightly under his breath as he tilted his head to peek at the box.

“Yes, yes that’s me. Do you need help with something?” The woman breathed in and puffed out her chest, a light pink blush forming on her cheeks as she pushed the open box into his arms.

“I believe this is for you. I sure as hell know it isn’t for me.” Aoba squinted at the woman and then down at the box, opening the flaps to reveal what appears to be just a pink box.

“Well, thank you for bringing it to me but you don’t have to be so—OH.” Aoba gasped and a red blush formed across his face as he flipped the inside box to see the label “Sexy Fantasies: Dildo with exclusive vibrating features.”

“I-I I am so sor-“ “Whatever, just make sure you get the right address next time, alright?” The woman walks down the steps and Aoba slams the door behind him, cringing at the embarrassing encounter and pulling his hands into fists around the flaps of the box.

“I am going to kill that brat.”


	2. I'm Not Scared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why won't Aoba just admit he's afraid of thunderstorms?
> 
> Original Post: http://sei-seragecko.tumblr.com/post/84972388433/i-am-still-bad-at-titles-so-this-one-doesnt-have

Wind blew powerfully against the wide window of Noiz and Aoba’s large apartment, making the walls shake and the blue-haired man to become very anxious. The rain clattered loudly against the door as lightning flashed every now and then, brightly illuminating the dark room that Aoba resided in. Aoba’s bare feet padded back and forth again the carpet. He checked his coil every second, watching the time move by slowly and his pace getting more frantic. 10:08.

“Ren, Noiz said he was going to be home an hour ago and he’s not home. What if something happened? What if he tried walking and got electrocuted? Oh my god, Ren, he’s probably laying somewhere all alone…“

“Aoba, your heart is beating dangerously fast. Relax. Noiz will be home soon.”

“How do you know?!” Aoba snapped at his small companion and ran his fingers roughly through his hair. Lighting and thunder boomed outside, making Aoba jump on his toes. He moved quickly to the couch and pulled his knees up to bury his face into his knees.

“Fuck, Ren….” Aoba concentrated on breathing when he heard a rattle coming from the door. His head shot up as his boyfriend pushed in and slammed the door shut behind him.

“Shit, it’s raining hard as hell outsi—“The blonde man’s sentence was cut off when his lover ran over and wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his face into his shoulder and trembling slightly. Noiz looked over at Aoba and moved his hand to pat his bright blue hair comfortingly.

“Hey, relax. I’m home now. I didn’t know you were so scared of storms…”

“I’m not scared of storms, you ass! You said you were going to be home an hour ago! Did you even look at the time?” Noiz squinted down at his coil as Aoba pulled away from him and lightly punched his arm.

“I’m sorry, the metro was running late. I really didn’t mean to scare you, Engel…” Aoba crossed his arms and sighed as his body relaxed. His arms reached out to wrap around Noiz’s waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.

“Hmph…it’s fine. It just freaked me out. Please call me next time?” Noiz shook his head and moved his thumb under Aoba’s chin, pulling his head up and pressing their lips together softly. Booming thunder echoed through the flickering apartment, breaking the kiss as a soft sharp gasp came from Aoba’s lips.

“Hm, what happened to not being scared of storms?”

“Sh-Shut up, it was just loud!” Noiz chuckled and pulled his boyfriend in close against him, never wanting to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these drabbles are so cheesy now that I'm looking back at them.


	3. The Sniffles from the Other Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's a sap for romance movies. 
> 
> Original Post: http://sei-seragecko.tumblr.com/post/85752957118/noiao-fluff-aoba-watched-titanic-and-gets-real

Noiz pushed the front door of their apartment open and sighed, tossing his jacket on to a nearby chair and kicking off his shoes. His long fingers ran through his hair as he peeked into the kitchen in search of his blue-haired lover.

“Aoba?” He spoke quietly then heard muffled sniffles from the bedroom. Noiz’s eyebrows raised in confusion as he pushed open their bedroom door to find his boyfriend in the middle of their bed, his knees brought up to his chest and his face buried into his arms.

“Aoba? What’s the matter?” Noiz spoke softer than usual and walked toward the bed, moving up next to Aoba and putting his hand on his back. Aoba trembled slightly under Noiz’s hand as he brought his head up and pointed to the tv that displayed the Netflix screen. Tears spilled out of the corner of his eyes and his voice trembled as he started to speak:

“Noiz…. Jack is dead. He DIED, Noiz. Him and Rose were so in love and they were so happy they made each other so HAPPY, NOIZ!” Aoba went hysterical and lightly kicked the tv remote near his foot. Noiz stared at him in confusion before looking over to the tv and seeing “Titanic” in the recently watched.

“…Are you serious right now?” Noiz smiled out of relief and snickered, tugging his boyfriend closer next to him and rubbing his arm lovingly.

“Noiz, you don’t understand. They spent HOURS getting me to fall in love with Rose and Jack’s relationship then they just… they KILL HIM. This is such goddamn BULLSHIT!” Aoba’s anger towards this iconic movie made Noiz laugh even harder, in turn causing him to receive a punch to the arm.

“It’s not funny! Stop laughing! I hate this movie…” Noiz rolled his eyes and pressed his lips lightly to Aoba’s temple.

“Only you would get so worked up over a movie.” Aoba huffed and tried to wiggle out of Noiz’s grasp, causing Noiz to wrap his arms around his lover tighter and press light kisses against his head.

“I wish I was here to watch your emotional rollercoaster first hand.” Aoba swatted at Noiz’s arm playfully and a small smile formed on the older man’s face as his fingers slid down to his to intertwine with his boyfriend’s.

“Well, maybe we can watch it together next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. this is the dumbest thing i have written.


	4. Can I Please Have it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz being a kid in a pet store.
> 
> Original Post: http://sei-seragecko.tumblr.com/post/86259967618/noiz-and-aoba-went-to-a-pet-store-then-bunnies

“Noiz, you need to get out, this little girl wants to look at them.”

“She has eyes; she can see them from right there.”

“I’m serious, people are giving us looks and the manager keeps glaring at me.” Aoba stares up uneasily at the pet store owner and cracks an uncomfortable smile. His boyfriend has been sitting on the dirty floor of the local pet store for about an hour, causing the elder of the two to become anxious. The younger sat surrounded by a small rusty gate full of squeaking bunnies. Noiz smiled down at them and pet them as they attempted to hop up on his legs and cling to his arms. Aoba loved seeing him this happy, but the store owner was on his way over as he leaned over and spoke harshly to his naïve boyfriend.

“Seriously, get out. We’re going to end up getting kicked out soon, and then we’ll never be able to come back.” Noiz moved up on his knees and hauled a bunny up in his arms, looking up at his lover from the ground.

“…I want it.”

“Yeah, no, put it back.”

“You can’t tell me what to do; I’m a grown ass man.”

“Yeah, no. I don’t care how old you are, you go to work all the time and I am going to have to take care of the little fur ball, not you. Therefore, say bye to the bunny.” Noiz let out an exaggerated sigh and snuggled his face into the bunny resting in his arms. Aoba looked up to see how close they were to getting kicked out and relaxed once he saw the owner occupied with another customer. He looked down to look at his pathetic boyfriend; but instead got a face full of rabbit.

“Guh-Get that out of my face!”

“Aoba, look at its face. It’s saying “Take me home, I don’t want to be here with this asshole owner anymore.”” Noiz nudged the little bunny’s nose into Aoba in an attempt to sway his judgment. Its soft damp nose wiggled against Aoba’s face, causing him to giggle quietly and smile at the bunny, then over to his boyfriend. Noiz wore a pout on his face as he nuzzled the bunny against Aoba’s cheek.

“Heh, Noiz stop!” His fingers moved to massage at the bridge of his nose as a defeated sigh escaped his lips.

“…Fine.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, seriously. What are you, five? Get out of the pen before I change my mind.”


	5. Put That Mouth To Better Uses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is such a distraction. 
> 
> Original Post: http://sei-seragecko.tumblr.com/post/86740374578/noiao-make-outs-its-not-complete-smut-just

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the slight sexual content.

“Noiz.”

“Aoba.”

“Noiz, what are you doing?”

“Aoba, the same thing I was doing when you asked five minutes ago.” A pair of slender arms wrapped around the younger’s shoulders, fingers drawing small circles in his chest. Aoba huffed next to his lover’s ear in discontent as Noiz’s fingers moved between tapping on his coil and writing things down on a sheet of paper. The blond has been working all afternoon, which left Aoba to fend his boredom all by himself.

“Are you almost done? Work is meant to be done at work, not home.” Aoba grumbled into Noiz’s neck.

“I would be done faster if you would stop bothering me every five minutes. There’s a tv in the other room, your coil, you could go out… I hate working at home too. But this document is very important and will end up bringing in a lot of money.” Noiz responded, a twinge of irritation in his voice.

“But I’ve already done all of those things. Now I want… Mm, I want you.” Aoba has a burst of confidence as he presses his lips to the crook of Noiz’s neck where his face just was, flicking his tounge against the nape of his neck and bringing his eyes up to look at his lover. Noiz’s green eyes remain fixated on the coil screen but his toes curl slightly against the hard-wood kitchen floor. The blue-haired man’s tongue dances across Noiz’s entire neck before he decided to push Noiz’s chair away from the kitchen table and settle himself on his lap.

“Aoba, I’m serious, this is important…”

“Hm, when did you become such a stuck-up business man? If you were going to act like you’re forty once we moved in together I would have thought harder about my decision to come here.” Aoba spoke playfully with a grin on his face as he moved in and planted light kisses against Noiz’s jaw and eventually up to his lips. Noiz tried to ignore him and kept his lips and eyes stationary, not wanting to give in to his boyfriend’s bratty advances. Aoba rolls his eyes at his stubbornness and decides to test the waters, his mouth still opening and closing hotly against his lover’s closed mouth as he grinds his hips down hard enough for a soft moan to escape his own lips. His lover’s warm crotch and soft noises is enough for Noiz to buck his hips up and open his mouth slightly, which is the perfect opportunity for Aoba to slip his tongue in and intertwine them together.

“Aoba, mm… Stop it. I need to get this done by three—!” His sentence is cut off quickly but another hard grind against his hardening crotch.

“Stop talking and put that mouth of yours to better uses, hm?” Noiz goes to say another serious statement but it suddenly stopped by Aoba’s hot tongue against his own and his crotch getting another hard rub by his lover’s crotch. Aoba grinds his hips down harder and repeats this action, feeling his boyfriend’s hot cock swelling in his pants and a small stain forming against the front of his pants. Aoba hums happily into his lover’s mouth as strong hands grip on to his waist and press him even harder down into his hips.

“Ah, N-Noiz, you’re so needy, aren’t you?”

“F-Fuck, Aoba…” Noiz’s voice comes out raspy as his bucks his hips up to meet his lover’s rough movements half-way and feels himself getting closer to his climax. A warmth moves down to his hips quickly, then is suddenly put to a halt by the friction disappearing and his blue-haired lover getting up and off of him, each of their pants being accompanied by a throbbing bulge. “Fuck, wait, where are you going?!”

“To the bedroom, you can meet me if you want. If not, I understand that your work is VERY important.” Aoba teases Noiz with a coy smile before turning away and slipping his shirt off. “Better hurry before I take care of it myself!” Noiz sighs exasperatedly but gets up quickly and makes his way to the bedroom, his eyes glancing back at his stacks of work, but then never turning back again as he heads to their bedroom to punish his boyfriend for distracting him from his work.


	6. The Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly comes out and ruins Noiz and Aoba's morning. This is pretty angsty with slight violence and sexual content, but really nothing that intense.
> 
> Original Post: http://sei-seragecko.tumblr.com/post/86891507868/noiz-and-aoba-are-doing-their-normal-morning

His arm laid across the others abdomen as the sun glared down on them through the blinds of the window. His green eyes flinched away at the blinding light and he flipped himself over on to his stomach, his hand staying near his lover to gently rub against his cheek. His eyes creaked open to see his sleeping boyfriend, the sun bouncing perfectly off of his light skin that was not covered by the blanket that he now held full custody of. Noiz brushed the hair out of his face and smiled to himself as Aoba’s eyebrows furrowed and a soft groan escaped from the back of his throat.

“Mn, get off of me.” A groggy voice responded from the blue-haired man as he buried his face into the pillow and lightly slapped his hand away.

“You look so sweet and innocent when you’re sleeping, how come you’re not like that all the time?” Noiz teased him as his hand moved through the soft blue locks against the pillow.

“If I had the energy right now, I would roll over and hit you. But I don’t think it’s worth it.” His voice muffled against the pillow before he turned his head to look into the green orbs staring at him lovingly. The light from the windows causes him to flinch and groan slightly and he throws the blanket off of his body, not realizing how hot he was under the thick comforter.

“Gh..” As his arm thrusts the blanket off a sharp pain shoots through his head. His sweaty hand moves up to press against the middle of his forehead as he scrunches his eyes up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my head just hurts… It’s been awhile since I have had a headache. I haven’t had one since Oval Tower collapsed—Ow!” A sharp pain rips through his head again, about twice as intense as before and he practically slaps his other hand to his forehead. Noiz gets up quickly and rubs small circles into his back, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

“Ah—Ah! OW—Fu—Fuck, stop stop!” His breathes become ragged as the waves of pain become constant and more intense. He feels like something is stabbing and hammering into his skull all at once, his body trembling from the harsh sensations.

“Aoba! I—Should I call somebody?!” Noiz moves away from him, flustered and confused on how he should handle the situation. Aoba is the first real person he has opened up to and he is still learning how to take care of himself, let alone his boyfriend who is usually his rock in these kinds of situations. Noiz moves over to the table next to the bed to grab his coil when suddenly the trembling mess on the other side of the bed stops suddenly. The younger man looks back at his lover, horrified as he moves back over and presses a trembling hand to his lover’s back.

“Ao-… Aoba?” His body is limp and hunched over; almost like all of the life has been sucked out of him.

“Engel- Huh?!” Noiz’s voice trembles slightly before the blue-haired man’s body shoots up and his eyes snap open. His once light brown eyes, full of stubbornness, happiness and warmth that Noiz loved, now glows yellow with new types of feelings wrapped around them. The yellow eyes turned to the other man slowly, sending a chill down Noiz’s spine as they stared at him like he was fresh meat.

“… Hi.” A sly smirk cracked on Aoba’s face as Noiz backed closer to the edge of the bed, as far from this thing as he possibly could without falling off.

“Wha—What the hell? Aoba…?” Noiz leaned in slightly, trying to find a glimpse of his beloved in the cold yellow eyes glaring at him.

“Heh, has Aoba got a new toy to play with? Mm, definitely much better than the last one.” Aoba moved closer to him and Noiz backed away, losing his balance as well as his dignity as he fell to the ground and a haunting laugh echoed through their bedroom.

“Who the hell are you? Where’s Aoba? Wait, you are Aoba… Aoba?”

“Will you just shut the fuck up, please? Your ignorance in pissing me off.” The new Aoba snapped at Noiz, peering over the bed at the man lying on the ground with a confused look on his face.

“Well, if you’re not Aoba then what the hell are you?” He hissed at the man with yellow eyes as a new weight shifted on to his hips and a hard grind followed shortly after.

“Heh, I’m Sly. Remember, the one who REALLY saved you from your fucked up mind? God, your mind was crazy as hell. That was fun destroying, wouldn’t you agree?” Another smirk formed on Sly’s lips as he grinded his hips one more time on to the younger man’s hips.

“Ao-…Sly? Whatever the fuck your name is, get the fuck off of me! I think Aoba has told me about you before, but weren’t you supposed to be gone? Aoba hasn’t had a headache in months…”

“Aoba, Aoba, Aoba, shut up! I want to hear my name on those lips of yours. Say it, say my name.”

“No, get the hell off of me!”

“Come on! Oi, shut up in there, would you?” Sly tilted his eyes up and hit himself hard in the head, a hard groan erupting from his lips and he moved his hips down harder. “I said shut the fuck up! I’ll just fuck your boy toy and we’ll be cool, alright? I haven’t been out for months… Hah, yeah, I was supposed to be gone, I have no fucking clue what happened there… Stop your bitchin’! You’re making me soft…” Noiz looked up quizzically at Sly, who appeared to be talking to himself before he looked down at the erection poking up from Aoba’s shorts. “Mm, like what you see?”

“… Get the fuck off of me.”

“Aw, come on, I just want to fool around a little then I’ll give back your stupid Aoba . By the way, would you mind telling him to shut up right now? He seems to listen to you more than he does me.” The stranger in Aoba’s body clunked his fist against his head again with more strength than the last time, another soft groan emerging from his lips as he grinded his hips down again. Was he getting turned on from hitting himself…?

“Stop hitting yourself and get off of me before I have to physically push you off.”

“Mm, please do, that sounds hot.” A disgusted sound comes from Noiz as he takes action and forcefully pushes Sly off of his lap and stands up, looking down at him.

“N-Noiz… Why would you do that to me?” The yellow dims in the blue-haired man’s eyes, his words even wavering a bit.

“Shit-Aoba?”

“Haha, psych!” Sly grins, obviously pleased with himself. The younger man’s fists clench, did he think this was a fucking game?

“Give me back Aoba.”

“No.”

“Give him back right now or I swear…!” Noiz stomps forward and lifts Sly by the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him to the tips of his toes and slamming him against the wall.

“!! Noiz, st-stop that hurts…”

“It’s not you! Shut the fuck up!” Noiz stares into the yellow eyes, constantly dimming in and out and his hand tightening around the fabric clenched in his fist.

“Ah, so you’re not falling for it anymore? How lame!”

“Give him back! I don’t really know who or what you even are but—but you’re not Aoba! Give him back!” The more Noiz shouts the more pathetic and childish he sounds, his entire body trembling with anger and confusion.

“You really are no fun, are you?” The coy remark costs Sly a hard slap to the face, Noiz’s sense completely losing him as he slaps the face of the man who was once his boyfriend. The sting shoots through Sly’s face, the yellow in his eyes intensifying right before they die down to the light brown of Aoba’s eyes.

“N-…Noiz?” Aoba’s soft voice returns as tears form in the corner of his eyes.

“Is it really you? I swear, if you’re still shitting around I’ll—!”

“Noiz! I-It’s really me… please don’t hit anymore.” Big brown eyes stare at Noiz as soft hands move up to cup his face. A new feeling of regret runs through Noiz as his hand unclenches and sets Aoba down on the heels of his feet. His arms quickly wrap around his lover and he presses kisses all over his head, neck, everything his mouth had access too.

“Engel,I’m so sorry for hitting you. I don’t know what came over me.” His strong arms wraps tighter around Aoba as Aoba’s hands slip up his back in attempts to relax him.

“Relax, it’s okay. It wasn’t me, it was Sly. And it brought me back so I forgive you, relax…” Aoba speaks quietly against his boyfriend’s body and his hands rub up and down Noiz’s warm back.

“What the hell was that? Where did that come from, why did that hap-“ Aoba slides his hand over Noiz’s rambling mouth.

“Sh… Noiz, I have some explaining to do.”


	7. You're Lucky You're Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even grocery shopping is dull when you're with your man-child of a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for domestic au's
> 
> Original post: http://sei-seragecko.tumblr.com/post/93059991798/noiao-grocery-shopping-for-sugarby-21-sorry-this

“ _Put it down.”_

 _“_ But _Aoba-“_

 _“_ No! Put it back.” Noiz pouted at his boyfriend, a box of Oreos wrapped tightly in his arms.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you look right now?" Aoba should have never introduced him to Oreos. This was in no way their first time grocery shopping together, but whenever Noiz was off of work and came with him it was always like this. Aoba would turn away for a second to try and decipher the German all over the labels and turn back to an entire cart filled to the brim with junk foods of various kinds. In a way, it really was his fault. When Noiz and Aoba were in Platinum Jail together, Aoba learned of Noiz’s poor eating habits of just pasta and pizza, so once Noiz swept him up and they moved to Germany together it was Aoba’s chance to show him more than just the basic Italian foods. Aoba wanted to introduce him to everything, but now as he scolds his boyfriend, he is starting to regret his decisions.

"Come on, it’s just this one thing. Then we can get all of that green, leafy shit you make me eat." Noiz groaned, looking at Aoba with the best puppy dog eyes he could. _Shit, why does this brat have to be so cute?_

"Fine, but that ‘green leafy shit’ is good for you and now that I’m here with you I’m going to give you better things than just pizza and pasta. I should have never let you try Oreos."

"Looks like you have created a monster." Noiz deadpanned, placing the box of Oreos into the cart before bolting it down the aisle and out of sight.

"Noiz- God dammit." Aoba swears he was actually living with a kid, not a successful businessman. Aoba grabbed a bag of apples off of the heap before pushing the cart with a squeaky wheel towards where Noiz disappeared to. "Noiz? God, I’m going to kill him, Ren." Ren, whom was sitting in the basket in front of the cart, looked up at his distressed owner.

"That’s not a very good idea, Aoba, we’re in a public place." Aoba stopped the cart, looking down at Ren’s innocent face before breaking down laughing, his hand covering his mouth to muffle his loud laughs before he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Oh, I’m sorry I’ll mov-" A big bouquet of flowers was all his sight was met with before his boyfriend poked out from behind and into his field of view.

"Sorry for being annoying." The blush on Aoba’s face was apparent as he reached his hand out and grabbed the flowers, taking a small sniff of the colorful roses with a smile.

"You’re not annoying- Uwah!" Noiz’s hand pressed firmly into the small of his back and pushed him forward, pressing his lips against the older man’s tenderly. Aoba pushed him away lightly, the blush traveling up to the tips of his ears and down his neck. Aoba was about to yell at him for the sudden PDA, but decided not to once he saw the roses again. He’ll let this one slide.

"So, since I have swooned you, can I get a box of Chocolate-Chip, too?"

"No, brat!"


	8. Tastes Like Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was ice cream all it took to make Noiz smile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I wrote this like, three weeks ago and forgot to add it here. I'll be around for awhile and maybe I'll have a few more drabbles up tonight :) tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna chat or have any ideas (i am up for suggestions for this btw) 
> 
> Originial tumblr post: http://sei-seragecko.tumblr.com/post/93642778518/i-like-when-you-smile-noiao

"So what do you think?" Aoba licked at his chocolate ice cream, looking over at Noiz with curiosity.

"… Minty." Noiz licked his tentatively, looking at the ice cream cone like it was a completely foreign object. It made Aoba sad that Noiz never got to experience even small things like ice cream cones, but he was glad that now that they’re together they can experience the small things and even the big things together. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t even see Noiz dip his finger into his ice cream and poke a dollop on to Aoba’s nose.

"Hey!"

"Haha, you were too deep in thought, didn’t want you hurting yourself." Noiz smiled, _grinned_ actually. Was something as dumb as getting ice cream on Aoba’s nose enough to make him happy like that? Aoba pouted playfully, dipping his finger into his ice cream and returning the gesture.

"There, now we’re even. Hm, I bet you that you can’t lick it off of your nose."

"Is that a challenge?" Noiz lifted an eyebrow. Aoba nodded with determination as he stuck his tongue out, stretching it out as much as he can in hope of getting the ice cream off of his nose first. Noiz did the same, reaching his tongue up and failing to lick even a little bit of it off.

"Haha, how about we call a truce?" Noiz said, a grin on his face as he wiped his nose off. Aoba followed suit, wiping off his nose and returning the smile.

"…I like when you smile."

"Huh?" The remark caught Noiz off guard, Aoba smiling as he moved his hand up and wiped off a bit of ice cream from the side of his mouth.

"I like when you smile, you really don’t genuinely smile too often. So when you actually smile, I try to treasure the moment as much as possible." Noiz looked at the older man lovingly, leaning in towards his face and pressing a tender kiss against his lips.

"Mmn, tastes like mint." Aoba teased, reaching over with his free hand and placing his hand on top of his lover’s, squeezing it lightly.


	9. She Loves You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night baby adventures ft. Crying Aoba and Comforting dad Noiz (I don't know where the baby came from, the stork brought it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the dumbest one so far but the idea was in my head for a while and i needed to get it out. tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna chit-chat 'bout noiao babies or just anything

The muffled sounds from the baby monitor resounded against the blond-haired man’s ear, waking him up and turning over to wake up Aoba, only to find his usual space empty.

“Shhh, shh, just go to sleep, please…” The voice of his lover appeared alongside the shrieks of their baby, cueing Noiz to rub his eyes and start trudging his way down the hall where the commotion was coming from. The sight was pitiful, his husband bouncing the baby up and down with his hair sticking out in all directions.

“J-Just go to sleep, okay? Please, daddy wants to sleep too…” The blue-haired man’s voice cracked, the sounds of his soft cries along with the wails of their distressed child just too much for Noiz to just stand there without saying anything.

“Hey, let me see her.” He reached out, lightly laying his hand on Aoba’s shoulder only momentarily before it was harshly brushed off.

“No.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the response. He didn’t take it to heart though, knowing Aoba was exhausted and god knows how long he has actually been awake with her. It has been like this for the entire week; ever since she was born she would be silent all day and scream all night. Noiz could usually calm her down quickly, whereas Aoba has never had such luck.

“Why? Just let me see her, she’ll fall asleep quickly and we can go to bed, okay?”

“No!” He turned abruptly, holding her close against his chest, her wails loud enough to break windows. Tears rolled down his cheeks, the exhaustion evident in his eyes.

“Aoba—“

“Why can’t I ever make her calm down? Why does she always scream when I hold her? We have only had her a week and she hates me…” His words fell out quickly, his body trembling as he clutched on to her small body with as much compassion as he could.

“Aoba, you need to go to bed. You’re saying a bunch of crazy shit that makes no sense. She doesn’t hate you; she is a week old and doesn’t even know where she is or who we really are. Now just hand her over so we can go to sleep.” Aoba shook his head no, Noiz just staring at them before hesitantly coming closer again and gently wrapping his arms around his lover and the baby in his arms. Aoba’s tears came down harder as he pressed his face against Noiz’s shoulder, the baby’s cries suddenly getting quieter and quieter until it just simmered down to soft snores.

“Noiz! She fell asleep with me, look…” Aoba grinned down at the baby nuzzled against his chest then up to his lover. A few more tears rolled down before Noiz suggested he place her down back into her bassinet before she wakes up again.

After she was placed back down, Aoba’s arms looped loosely around Noiz, his face buried into tufts of blond bed-head hair.

“Let’s go to bed, hm?”

“Mhm.” Aoba’s response was practically silent, even when Noiz gently picked him up and carried him back to bed, he said not even a single word. Noiz placed him down, Aoba already sleeping when he bent down and pulled up his bangs to press a soft kiss against his temple.

“I love you, Aoba, and I know she loves you too.”


	10. I Told You to Put On Sunscreen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz gets his first sunburn, luckily Aoba is there to take care of him.

“Ow,ow,ow,ow—OW!” The blond haired man stumbled into their hotel room, his blue-haired partner following not far behind and shutting the door quietly as the other banged his beet red shoulder against the door frame, sending a sheering sensation throughout his entire body.

“I told you to put on sunscreen!” Aoba put their bag down and looked in the mirror, the sun having left his cheeks with a light dusting of red that will soon turn into a tan. His boyfriend, on the other hand, moved stiffly, sitting down slowly on to their bed and looking paralyzed in place.

“Well, I have never worn it before, so I didn’t think it was necessary.” Noiz winced, obviously regretting his decision now as his body temperature was rising with every moment.

“Did you even go outside before we met? I don’t think you have ever even seen the sun before, until a year ago.” Aoba smirked, searching around his bag for the bottle of aloe he brought with them. Part of him felt bad, this was Noiz’s first sunburn and since he is still new to feeling pain it probably feels a lot worse than it would to any other person.

“Tch, that’s not true,” Was the only response the man gave before Aoba climbed up on the bed and gently put a hand on to Noiz’s bright red shoulder, a quiet hiss from his clenched teeth the only noise in the room.

“Okay, so the aloe is going to be really cold but it will make the burning feel a little better. You okay?” Aoba was cautious, more cautious than he would be if it was anybody else. He honestly didn’t want to hurt Noiz, but seeing his emotions on his sleeve like this was definitely something Aoba could get used to.

“Mhm. Just do it.” The younger man bit his lip and Aoba filled his palm with the goo, starting to gently massage it all over Noiz’s burnt back and shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence as the older man lathered his boyfriend’s back, covering every bit of red skin until he was all done.

“There you go. Just lay on your stomach or else you’ll get the bed all gross.” Aoba got up to wash his hands, his eyes blankly watching the soap rinse down into the drain before a sharp intake of breathe followed by a groan caught his attention.

“Ugh,” Aoba couldn’t help but smile, the sound of frustration for some reason being extremely endearing. He dried his hands and turned towards the bed, Noiz’s face buried face down into a pillow with his hands lying straight at his sides, “I can’t prop my head up with my arms, it moves my shoulder skin. I am going to die, Aoba. This is the end.” His sentence was almost incoherent, but Aoba let out a quiet giggle and sat down on to the bed next to Noiz.

“Tch, did you just laugh at me?” His words were like acid against the pillow, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Oh, of course I didn’t. Just go to sleep, Noiz.” Aoba smiled at his childish boyfriend, brushing up his blonde hair and pressing a soft kiss against the side of his forehead.

* * *

 

“Psst, Aoba.” It was a few days later, tomorrow being the day they hop on the plane to head back to Germany. Aoba wouldn’t describe it exactly as the vacation from hell, but his boyfriend whining about his sunburn the entire time was definitely something that would turn a vacation sour. Of course Aoba felt bad, but he could only feel bad for so long.

The blue-haired man was sleeping soundly, not feeling the constant nudge against his arm from his boyfriend trying to wake him up.

“Aoba, wake up…” Noiz didn’t want to wake up his sleeping lover, he looked especially cute with his soft facial expression, but this was an _emergency._

“Ngh, what?” Aoba roused awake, rubbing at his eyes and looking up at his boyfriend leaning over him.

“Something is happening to my body.”

“…Did you seriously wake me up for that?! Go in the bathroom and take care of it yourself, asshole!” Aoba whispered harshly to him, his voice groggy and unable to come out as clearly as usual.

“No, not that. My skin is like… look,” He leaned his shoulder close to Aoba’s face, his skin looking wrinkly and starting to peel off, “My skin is falling off like a damn snake.”

Aoba couldn’t help but smile, the snake comment being so childish, even for Noiz, that he instinctively tugged his down and kissed his lips reassuringly.

“It’s just peeling; it means your sunburn is going away.” A wave of relief swept across the younger man’s face, his shoulders relaxing significantly.

“Okay, so I’m not turning into a snake. Cool,” His look of concern then turned into one of playfulness instantly,“Heh, you know, there’s something else that needs a looking at too…” Noiz smirked and looked down swiftly, climbing on top of Aoba’s body and pressing his lips softly against Aoba’s collarbone. But Aoba wasn’t having it, placing his hands on Noiz’s hips and practically throwing him to the empty side of the bed before turning his back to the younger man and tossing the blanket snuggly over his shoulder.

“Go to bed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another idea that has been on my mind. if any of you have an ideas/request, my tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com , come and say hi!
> 
> original tumblr post: http://aobaseragecko.tumblr.com/post/95996775308/noiz-got-his-first-sunburn-luckily-aoba-is-there


	11. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's such a bathroom hog in the morning and Noiz is a grumpy little shit. Actually, they're both irritable little shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this gets real sappy real fast sorry. tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about any dmmd pairing in domestic situations seriously domesticity is the air i breathe.
> 
> tumblr cross post: http://aobaseragecko.tumblr.com/post/97420740028/noiz-and-aobas-morning-routine-involves-a-lot-of

“Aoba!” Noiz was at first gently knocking on the door, but was now pounding on it loud enough for it to shake the walls surrounding it. His boyfriend was such a pain, not to mention a total bathroom hog in the morning.

“I said hold on! God…” Aoba mumbled incoherently, the toothpaste surrounding his mouth dripping down his chin as he flicked the lock on the door and opened it up a crack. His hair was all mussed up, his shirt riding up his stomach a bit with his sweatpants hanging loosely on his hips. Noiz didn’t look much better, his eyes still full of sleep and his hair even more of a bird’s nest than Aoba’s.

“Finally! I was about to piss on the floor.”

“Charming.” Aoba rolled his eyes, spitting into the sink and staring at the dark eye circles under his eyes while Noiz did his business. They have been in Germany together for almost two years, so you could say their relationship was… _comfortable._ There were tiny quirks about each other they learned right off the bat, but others took time of sharing the same living space to realize. They were in no way tired of each other, but no longer felt the need to put on a show every time the other would walk into the room.

Noiz finished up and walked over to the sink next to Aoba’s, washing his hands before grabbing on to his toothbrush and squeezing the paste on to it.

“Why don’t you squeeze the tube from the end?” Aoba glanced over, squinting at the younger one shoving the toothbrush into his mouth.

“Why does it matter?” Noiz responded around his toothbrush, his words muffling around the frothy toothpaste foaming at his lips.

“’Cause then all the paste is squeezed up towards the top, and it’s easier to get out later.” He grabbed a brush and brushed it through his long hair, no longer afraid to tug at stubborn knots now that the sensitivity was practically gone.

“Eh, sounds dumb.” Noiz spit then reached his hand around Aoba’s backside, slyly pinching the older man’s ass, Aoba gasping in response and slapping his arm.

“Ow, ow…” Noiz rubbed his arm, pouting over exaggeratedly towards his lover.

“Brat, that hurt! Not to mention my ass hurts from last night too...” Aoba said nonchalantly, his mind was still groggy from waking up so saying things like that openly didn’t bother him as much as it would if he was completely awake.

“Why? I asked you last night like, a million times if you were okay and you would just be all like ‘Ooh, Noiz, harder!’ So it’s not my fault.” Noiz spoke higher than usual, mocking his boyfriend’s obscene sounds and shrugging. His lover’s cheeks turned into a dark shade of red, whacking him across the arm again. It may not bother when he heard himself say such things, but hearing something like _that_ from someone else was extremely embarrassing.

“I do not sound like that! You were really rough, though… You should have used more lube, probably.” Aoba tugged his hair up into his usual high ponytail he wore to work, his boyfriend’s eyebrows pulling together with irritation.

“Sex is a two way street. I only did what you asked; now you have to deal with the consequences. I also asked you numerous times if you were okay, so…” Noiz avoided Aoba gaze, concentrating more than necessary on fixing up his hair. This made the blue-haired man’s heart pang with guilt; he really didn’t mean to make him so annoyed this early in the day. He moved toward his disgruntled lover and pressed a soft peck to his cheek.

“I know you did. Don’t get all grumpy just because _I_ got all caught up in the moment, last night. You just do that to me sometimes.” Aoba smiled, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Noiz’s face relaxed, a small smile creeping at his lips as his hand slid up Aoba’s back and he buried his nose into Aoba’s hair.

“I love you, Aoba.” His arms tightened around the smaller man. Even after two years, no matter how comfortable they got with each other his love for the other burned just as bright as it did when their relationship first started. The same could be said for the other man, his arms tightening a bit too before releasing his firm grip and pressing his lips softly against the younger man’s.

Their lips remained locked for seconds that felt like years, Noiz being the first to pull away and press his forehead against Aoba’s.

“Ugh, I don’t want to go to work. I don’t want to deal with stuck-up people anymore.” Aoba smiled, nudging his nose against his lover’s before pulling away and tidying up his half of the sink.

“Yeah, well at least we can see each other on your break. You only have to deal with them for 8 hours, then we get to come back home. Do you want to get breakfast before we go?” Noiz stared at his lover in wonder, his heart beating fast at the sight of his pale skin under the unnatural bathroom lighting. He was just so beautiful, even when he wasn’t trying. How did he get so lucky?

“Noiz? You’re staring… is there something on me?” He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing nothing abnormal about himself except for his work-ready hair along with his t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

“Nothing… just thinking. That sounds good though. Let’s get dressed real quick then.” Noiz opened the door and headed out into the bedroom, Aoba’s stomach not being able to help but fill with butterflies. That fact that Noiz can still make him feel this way is miraculous, and he knows for a fact that no matter how comfortable they get with each other this feeling will never fade away.


	12. Halloween Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Noiz decide to watch a scary movie to embrace the season.

"Why do we have to watch this?"

“‘Cause it’s gory and scary and wonderful. It’s also Halloween, I’m trying to be festive, Aoba.”

Aoba hated scary movies. He hated them with every ounce of his being, but he couldn’t deny that he _did_ tell Noiz to be more festive, so now he has to deal with the consequences.

"Ugh, fine. Just come here and if you leave my side at all during this movie you’re not sleeping in the bed for a week."

~

The movie started slow, boring even. Aoba couldn’t help but doze off.

"Don’t go to sleep."

"I’m not."

"Your eyes are closing."

"Stop staring at me and watch the movie!"

~

Things were starting to get more interesting, Aoba clutching on to his younger companion’s arm for dear life as a young woman on the screen crept towards the trap door, containing what Aoba knew was a demon inside.

"Stop, don’t open it you dumbass!" The blue haired man spoke to the screen, shielding his eyes partially as the music grew intense and loud, the woman finally opening the trap door as a sudden hand grasped firmly and swiftly at his knee.

"UWAH! NOIZ!" The blond chuckled, his boyfriend now trembling against him  before he got up and wailed Noiz in the arm.

"Ow, ow I’m sorry haha! You were so into it I couldn’t help myself."

"Don’t EVER do that again," Aoba settled himself back down against his lover’s side, gripping tight on to the younger man’s arm, "god, I hate you."

"No you don’t." Noiz responded lovingly, pressing a small kiss to Aoba’s forehead, earning a scowl from the older man.

~

"This movie is disgusting, why is she sawing her arm off?!" Aoba looked away, the sounds of ripping flesh and girlish screams echoing from the tv and into their dark apartment.

"I dunno, the demon told her to or something. I think it’s pretty cool looking. Are you looking?" Noiz looked down at the face buried against his side., "Do you want me to shut it off?"

Aoba nuzzled against his lover, shaking his head no and turning to look towards the blood bath on the screen, “No, it’s fine.”

~

The ending credits rolled, the eerie music making Aoba’s heart beat even faster than it already was.

"Are you okay?" The blond looked down, his face blank as though the movie didn’t bother him at all.

"Yeah… Can we go to bed? I had enough of gross movies for tonight." Aoba sat up, running his fingers through his knotty hair and stretching.

"Does that mean we can watch another tomorrow?"

"No," Aoba stood up, reaching his hand out and pulling Noiz, who wore a troubled look on his face, up off the couch, "…Maybe."

Noiz smiled at his lover, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss against Aoba’s mouth before scooping him up and carrying him off to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 10th day of halloween! erhm, i wrote this for a meme and since i haven't added to this in awhile i thought i should toss this one in there. i wrote another one too that i may or may not also post on here. that other one is on my tumblr, aobaseragecko.tumblr.com , so if you wanna read it or just talk or something i would love to talk!
> 
> cross post: http://aobaseragecko.tumblr.com/post/99692785438/noiao-06


	13. Halloween Spirit (II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz just wants to see Aoba in a sexy costume.

"I hate this. I’m only doing this because you always buy me things and I never know what to do for you in return."

"Just come out of the bathroom. I want to see you."

"I just want to let you know I’m not enjoying this one bit, and that you better appreciate it because this is never happening again." Aoba stared into the mirror, squeezing the white puffy tail on his ass and balancing himself on the heels that wrapped tightly around his feet. His face was beat red as he opened the door slowly, poking only his head out before silently stepping out, the only sound in the room being the clicking of the heels against the ground and the sharp intake of Noiz’s breath.

"Damn."

The older man pulled nervously at the white gloves encasing his arms, avoiding all eye contact with the other man until a light touch moved his chin up and forced their eyes to meet.

"Aoba…" Noiz knew what costume it was. Hell, he even had the matching Hefner robe wrapped around his body, but seeing the costume on a mannequin and seeing it on the sexiest person in the world were not even close to comparable.

"If you say something embarrassing I am changing." He threatened, looking away as the younger man moved his hand up and rubbed his fingers gently across the soft bunny ears resting on Aoba’s forehead. The baby blue of the ears and teddy contrasting beautifully with Aoba’s light skin tone and slightly darker colored hair.

"You look just… stunning." Noiz’s hands slid up his lover’s sides, his lips moving in subconsciously and hungrily lapping at the other man’s lips that were quick to open and reciprocate. They hungrily nipped at each other lips for what seemed like hours, Noiz pulling Aoba along until they reached the bed, Noiz laying down and inviting Aoba to climb on top of him. The older man stepped up to the plate, about to climb on top slowly to create a sexier mood before the heel caught on the rug, flinging his body forward violently on top of Noiz’s.

"Ah! Ah, hahaha!" His face turned a darker shade of red, but a smile couldn’t help but creep on his face along with constant giggles.

"Are you okay?" Aoba’s laughter was contagious, the blond quickly joining in as he wrapped his lover up in a tight embrace.

"Just, haha, what am I doing right now? I am literally dressed like a person in porn mags and you’re dressed like a million year old man, why did we think this was a good idea?" He laughed harder, tears forming in his eyes as he pressed his face into the crook of Noiz’s neck.

"I have no idea what I was thinking. You do look sexy though." Noiz winked jokingly, then pressed his lips against the nape of Aoba’s neck.

"Thanks but no thanks. Can I just… can we change? I mean, we can do it or whatever but I literally feel so weird right now."

"You and me both. You, me, right here, completely naked, 5 minutes?"

"You got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka i was too lazy to write smut so i gave this a shit ending. anyway, i'm at aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna request something
> 
> crosspost: http://aobaseragecko.tumblr.com/post/99695158938/aoba-x-noiz-no-9


	14. Falling Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noiz and aoba being dorks in the snow

The crisp air blew through Aoba’s long hair, snow sticking to the light blue tips as his hand remained grasped in his lover’s palm. They walked along hand in hand as the fluffy snowflakes fell lightly on to Noiz’s nose, making the younger man’s nose crinkle in distress which made Aoba’s heart flutter and a smile quick at the sides of his mouth.

“What are you smiling at?” The blond looked at him quizzically, his striking green eyes making a statement against their pure white surroundings.

“Hehe, nothing. You’re just cute.” Aoba grinned as the fresh snow blanket shifted under his steps, the sight of their destination in their field of vision.

“Tch, I’m not cute. Why can you call me cute but when I call you cute I get hit?”

“Because I’m older and I can do what I want. Look, there’s the park! Race ya!” Aoba pulled his hands out of the warm hand of his boyfriend’s and bolted past the blond. Noiz quickly ran up to him once again, keeping pace with him.

“Hah, so much for being older and more mature.”

“Shut—hah—shut up! I’m gonna win, whoever touches the bench!” They ran as fast as possible, Aoba practically slamming himself into the bench and then being directly pushed even harder into it as Noiz ran into him from behind.

“… I won.” Aoba smiled triumphantly, but his smile was quickly wiped off when Noiz grabbed his hips and pushed him and Aoba on to the wet and freezing ground.

“Uwah, cold! It’s cold, asshole!” Noiz couldn’t bring himself to admit that it was in fact freezing, almost unbearably so. Since he was still getting used to feeling, everything was sensitive and the cold was almost painful. However, his pride was more important than his comfort.

“It’s not that cold, you baby.”

“Oh really? Then why are you shivering so badly?” Aoba smirked at Noiz’s trembling body, his hands gyrating at an almost unhealthy rate. Aoba would have normally continued teasing him, but instead he reached his gloved hands and took Noiz’s hands into his, rubbing them together to create even the tiniest bit of warmth.

“Why are you doing that?”

“To warm you up, can’t have my boyfriend turning into a Popsicle, right?” Noiz couldn’t help but blush slightly, his heart picking up speed as he looked into the almost golden eyes of the love of his life. The blond leaned in quickly, pressing his chapped lips against Aoba’s also dry lips. Aoba pulled away almost instantly, warmth growing on his cheeks at the gesture that caused Noiz to get a light slap in the arm.

“Noiz, we’re in public! There are kids around!”

“It was just a peck…” Noiz smirked at his boyfriend’s flustered reaction and stood up, reaching a hand out and pulling Aoba up with one swift pull.

“Whatever, want to go home? I’m afraid you’re going to freeze to death if you stay out here, you’re shaking like crazy.” Noiz inspected his hands and agreed, taking his lover’s hand into his and heading back to their home the way they came, his eyes drawn to the snowflakes laced in between the love of his life’s hair the entire walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has been a long time since this updated //shot i have been busy and tbh i havent had many fic ideas :/ anyway, a storm is a comin' my way so i figured i should make a snow fic. anyway, enjoy! my tumblr is aobaseragecko.tumblr.com if you have any ideas! 
> 
> cross post: http://aobaseragecko.tumblr.com/post/109230620153/a-little-ficlet-of-noiz-and-aoba-being-dorks-in


End file.
